Things Change, People Change
by Catalina M
Summary: New story... Difficult to explain in a sumary, just read and you'll find out. Please r+r. Chapter Two Added!
1. The Past

Here is my new series. I hope you like it. All you have to know is that Chandler doesn't know the gang, but he did meet Ross and Monica on thanksgiving. Everything else will explain itself as the story goes on. Email me with any comments, feedback, etc... Now, on with the 'fic.   
  
Things Change, People Change  
  
Chapter 1: The Past  
  
Monica, Rachel, Ross and Phoebe were at Central Perk, where they usually hang out everyday after work. Ross was telling a, according to him, fascinating story about dinosaurs that he heard that day at work. They were all listening, or so he thought, when his story was interrupted when Joey entered to the coffee house with a friend in tow. Monica was reading a magazine, so she didn't look up when he entered.  
  
"Hey Guys" Joey said, his friend standing next to him looking nervous "I want to introduce you guys to someone"  
  
"Joey" Ross spoke up "I was telling a story here, would you mind if I finish it first?"  
  
Joey, almost sure of what the story was about, looked at the rest "Lets say what they want. Guys, would you rather listen to Ross or me?"  
  
They all agreed to listen to Joey, after all, meeting someone new was always more interesting than listening to Ross talking about dinosaurs.  
  
"Fine!" Ross said "But you'll never get the chance to hear it again!"  
  
"So, who's your new friend, Joey?" Rachel asked, ignoring Ross's last comment.  
  
"Well, I met him at this audition, he was there helping the director with some dialogues and we started talking, so we became friends"  
  
"So, I guess that guy standing next to you, who looks really nervous, is your friend?"  
  
Joey looked at his friend and laughed "Relax, Chandler!" He turned his attention back to everyone else "Guys, this is my friend, Chandler Bing"  
  
They all looked at him and said various hello's. Monica looked really nervous and immediately turned her attention back to the magazine. Rachel looked at her and quietly asked her "He... he isn't the Chandler Bing we know, right?" Monica nodded and Rachel gasped.  
  
Ross looked at him for a while and then got up from the couch "Chandler? Is that really you?" Joey only looked confused and Chandler smiled.  
  
"Ross!" He said "I thought it was you, but I wasn't sure"  
  
Ross smiled "Well, it is me!" He hugged Chandler "What's up, man? Long time no see"  
  
Chandler nodded "That's right"  
  
Joey looked at Ross then back at Chandler "You guys know each other?"  
  
Ross and Chandler nodded at the same time "Yeah, we were roommates a long time ago, back in college"  
  
"Cool!" Joey said "Well, let me introduce you to everyone else... This is Phoebe"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"And Rachel..."  
  
"Hi" She said bitterly.  
  
"And Monica, Ross's little sister"  
  
Monica looked up at him.   
  
"Hello" She said. Then looked back at the magazine she was reading.  
  
Chandler looked a little bit uncomfortable and there was a silence between them.   
Then Ross spoke up again "Well, sit down man and tell us what you have been up to"  
  
Chandler was about to start talking when Phoebe interrupted "You will, but after my show, I don't like when people talk while I'm singing" She got up from the couch and went to the 'stage'.  
  
"Hello everyone" She said, while getting comfortable on her seat "We will start with my most popular song and then I'll introduce you guys to my new song"  
  
As she started to sing her 'famous' song, Smelly Cat, everyone listened carefully but Monica. Her mind wandered back to her school times.  
  
--- Flashback to: 1988 ---  
  
After the 'fat' and the 'toe' incident, Monica and Chandler became close friends and after a few weeks they started dating. Only Rachel knew about their relationship. They didn't want to tell Ross about it, because they knew he would kill Chandler. Chandler was Monica's first boyfriend since she had lost a lot of weight, and well... before Chandler she had had one boyfriend only. They went out for two months and everything was going smoothly until one night...  
  
It was Mark's birthday. Mark was one of Chandler's best friends. There was a lot of people at the party and beer too. Chandler had had a few cans of beer, but Monica only drank Coke, she didn't like beer. Monica's parents were away for the weekend and Ross was staying at Carol's house for the night. Monica and Chandler returned to her house at about 3:30am.   
  
They went into Monica's room and Chandler closed the door, locking it. Monica sat on her bed, smiling at him. He smiled back and sat on a chair next to her bed. They talked for about 15 minutes before Chandler sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"So, did you have a good night?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, you?"  
  
"Yes, but it's about to get better" He said, grinning.  
  
She tensed up a little "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean" He said and started kissing Monica's neck. She was enjoying the feeling of his lips against her skin and smiled.  
  
Chandler then pushed Monica down to the bed and climbed on top of her. Monica kissed him on the lips and he kissed back. As he did so, he started running his hands up and down her body, touching her everywhere. Then he started unbuttoning her shirt and kissing her down to her stomach. This was when she decided to stop him.  
  
"Chandler..." She said softly.  
  
He stopped and looked up at her "Yeah?"  
  
"You... you know I've never done this before" She started, nervously "And... and   
well... could we stop here?"  
  
Chandler sat up a little and sighed "Mon... I know you want your first time to be special, but this is special"  
  
"No it's not... You are a little drunk and probably just horny"  
  
"That's not true" He said, softly "I really care about you"  
  
"Well, if you care about me then lets wait"  
  
He leaned over and kissed her passionately, but she pushed him away "Chandler, please, lets just wait..."  
  
He sighed frustrated "No!"  
  
"No?" She asked, sitting up.  
  
"No, I am tired of waiting for you to be ready!"  
  
"But--"  
  
"No buts! I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to be ready! I've waited two whole months!"  
  
"Well, I've never done it before and I am just not ready"  
  
"Well, good luck on finding someone who will wait for someone like YOU to be ready! You are just not worth the wait" He said and got up from the bed.  
  
She let out a sob "Chandler, I thought you understood..."  
  
"I did, for two months I did! But I'm tired of waiting and your 'I'm not ready yet' So use that story with someone else, because I'm leaving!" He walked towards the door.  
  
"Chandler... please don't leave..." She said, now crying.  
  
"Its too late, this is over, WE are over!" He said for the last time and left the house, slamming each door on his way.  
  
Monica sat on her bed, hugging her knees, crying. At that time she didn't realize that who wasn't able to wait for her to be ready was not worth it. He was her second boyfriend and the one she cared about the most. In one night, and for a stupid reason, she lost her boyfriend and her friend.  
  
Ross, days later, announced that he was going to have a new roommate, because Chandler was moving out. He said Chandler didn't give a reason, but Monica and Rachel (who already knew they had broken up and why) knew exactly why he was moving.  
  
It took Monica a while to recompose herself from what had happened, she didn't want to date anyone, because she thought everyone would turn out like Chandler. But Rachel convinced her that not all men were like him. So after a while she started going on dates again. Rachel hated Chandler for what he did to Monica, she knew it was one of the stupidest reasons to break up with someone and Monica hated Chandler simply because of what he did. She hoped she would never see him again...  
  
--- Back to the present: 2001 ---  
  
Monica was brought back to reality when she heard people clapping at Phoebe's new song. She looked around and caught Chandler looking at her, but when she noticed, he immediately looked away.   
  
"Thank you all for listening" Phoebe said and sat back down with the gang.  
  
"Well, Chandler, tell us now what you've been up to" Ross said.  
Monica sighed and got up "I have to go to the apartment and do some cleaning"  
  
Joey laughed "What's new"  
  
Monica looked at him, if only looks could kill.  
  
"Sorry" Joey said fast.  
  
"See you guys around" And with that she left.  
  
Rachel got up as well "I think I will go and help her"  
  
"Now, THAT is new!" Joey said.  
  
"Shut up, Joey"  
  
"Gee, are we sensitive today!"  
  
Rachel just ignored Joey and left as well.  
  
Back to the apartment, Monica was sitting on the couch, staring at the TV, which was off. Rachel entered the apartment minutes later and sat next to Monica.  
  
"How you doing?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Eh..." Was all she said.  
  
"I can't believe that jerk is back!"  
  
"I know... and we thought we would never see him again... now that was a good   
thought"  
  
"Yeah... But maybe he wont stay here for too long... Maybe he wont fit or he   
will go back to his old friends"  
  
"I don't think someone like him would have any friends!"  
  
"True... but maybe we wont see him too often or we wont HAVE to see him often, so don't worry about that now"  
  
"How can I not worry? He is Ross's old roommate! Did you see how happy he was to see him again? And Joey really likes him!"  
  
"I know, I know... but we will try to do our best to avoid him, ok?"  
Monica sighed "Ok..."  
  
She really couldn't believe he was back... and apparently back for a long time...  
  
To Be Continue  
  
Please review! Comments always appreciated, just email me. Good or constructive criticism always help. I'll try to have the next part up as soon as possible.  
  
http://chan4mon.homestead.com  
  
  



	2. 'Great' News!

Here is part 2. Not much to say, just that you need to, of course, read   
part 1 first. Enjoy!  
  
Things Change, People Change  
  
Chapter 2: 'Great' News!  
  
Monica and Phoebe were sitting in Central Perk, talking. It was Monica's   
lunch break and they decided to get together and have some coffee   
before she had to go back to work.  
  
"So, what do you think of Chandler?" Phoebe asked, as they sat down   
on the couch.  
  
Monica looked at her "Where did this question come from?"  
  
"Just wondering, trying to make a conversation, relax..."  
  
Monica smiled "Sorry..." She couldn't tell her the truth, even though she   
trusted Phoebe she preferred to keep this 'secret' between Rachel and   
her, no one else, so she decided to lie "He is nice..."  
  
"Yeah he is, and kinda cute"  
  
Monica had nothing left to do but agree "Yeah"  
  
Phoebe looked up "Speaking of Chandler" she said quietly.  
  
Monica followed Phoebe's gaze and saw Chandler entering the coffee   
house. 'Oh no.... just what I need' She said and looked at Chandler as   
he sat down next to them.  
  
"Hey" He said, smiling at them.  
  
"Hey Chandler" Phoebe said and smiled back.  
  
"Hi" Monica said, but didn't smile at him. Didn't even try to give him a   
fake smile.  
  
"Have you guys seen Joey?" Chandler asked, then ordered a coffee.  
  
"Nope... why?"  
  
"I'm supposed to meet him here, he told me he had to ask me   
something" He looked at his watch "Well, I'm here earlier, so that's   
probably why he isn't here"  
  
"Great deduction" Said Monica, sarcastically. She was now completely   
sure she didn't like him at all.  
  
Chandler looked at her, confused. She got up from the couch and looked   
at Phoebe.  
  
"Well, Phoebe, I'm going"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I have to go back to work"  
  
"But you got here like ten minutes ago!"  
  
This was the time when Monica hoped Phoebe would stay quiet "Yeah...   
but there's a lot of clients in the restaurant and little employees so I   
have to go back and help them"  
  
Phoebe frowned "OK... Well, see you after work"  
  
"Yeah, bye guys"  
  
Before either of them could reply, she was gone.  
  
Chandler turned to look at Phoebe "Is it me or does she not like me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, its the second time we meet and the second time she runs out   
like 5 minutes later after I am in the room"  
  
"Nah, she does like you" Phoebe smiled "And a lot"  
  
"Yeah? You think?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, totally"  
  
"And how do you know?"  
  
"Duh! She told me"  
  
Chandler laughed "But when and why?"  
  
"Well, I asked her, out of no where, what she thought about you and..."  
  
"And?" Chandler asked, eagerly waiting for an answer.  
  
"And she said you were really nice and really cute"   
  
Chandler smiled "Really?"  
  
"Really" Phoebe smiled at Chandler's happy face... 'Ok, so she just said   
nice and cute, not really nice and really cute' she told herself 'But what?   
It won't hurt anyone...' Or so she thought...  
  
Chandler smiled contently 'So, she likes me' He said to himself happily   
'If she said so, it must be true'  
  
"So, what does Joey have to ask you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I dunno... he said he wanted to ask me in person, so that's why I'm   
here"  
  
Phoebe and Chandler talked for ten minutes, until Joey came in.  
  
"Hey guys" He said.  
  
"Hey Joe"  
  
Joey sat down on the couch next to Chandler "So, remember that thing I   
wanted to ask you?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well, since we have been friends for almost a month and you met my   
friends yesterday and I saw you guys were really bonding I decided to   
ask you if... you wanted to move in with me across the girls apartment"  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Yeah! It will be cool to have you as my roommate, plus... I could really   
use a roommate to help me out with the bills"  
  
Chandler smiled "That would be great, I'll think about it..." He paused   
"Not that I don't want to, but I have to fix some things first, I'll give you   
an answer tonight"  
  
"Ok, man"  
  
They hugged.  
  
"Thanks for the offer, Joey"  
  
"No problem"  
  
Finally Phoebe popped in "It would be so cool if you moved in with Joey,   
Chandler"  
  
"Yeah" He agreed and smiled.  
  
Later that night, it was already dark outside. It was 9:00pm. Rachel and   
Monica were sitting on the couch, watching TV when Ross entered.  
  
"Hey guys" He said, and sat down next to them "Did you hear the great   
news?"  
  
"What great news?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Chandler may be moving in with Joey"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Monica asked, a little loud "What?" She asked again, more   
calmed, but still shocked.  
  
"Yeah, its great news, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah..." Rachel said, hoping her disappointment wasn't too obvious.  
  
"Wh... When? Why? How?" Monica asked.  
  
"Well, we don't know if it's sure yet, Chandler is going to confirm   
tonight. Joey was looking for a roommate and he has been friends with   
Chandler for a while and he decided to ask him. Phoebe told me a few   
hours ago"  
  
"That's just great..." Monica said sarcastically.  
  
"I know!!" Ross said, he was so excited he didn't notice Monica didn't   
really mean it.  
  
Monica just rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"You guys want something to eat?"  
  
"Sure" Rachel replied, knowing Monica just wanted to get the moving   
thing out of her head.  
  
"Ok" Ross said.  
  
Monica started to look around in the kitchen "Ok, I just need something   
for dinner, I'll go to Joey's apartment and ask him if he has some" She   
opened the door of her apartment and went into Joey's. She found   
boxes around the apartment and spotted Joey between them, watching   
Bay watch.  
  
"Hey Joey, what's going on here?"  
  
He didn't take his eyes off the TV "Chandler's moving in... didn't Phoebe   
tell you?"  
  
"She said it wasn't anything sure yet"  
  
"Well, it is now"  
  
Monica turned around "Ok, thanks for the news, Joey"  
  
Before she could reach the door knob Joey spoke again "Could you tell   
everyone else we are going to celebrate?"  
  
"Um... Yeah, sure... I will"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Welcome" She opened the door and left Joey's apartment. Then  
entered her own, now even more shocked than before, it was really   
happening, he was entering their lives... he was going to live with Joey,   
that meant she was going to see him every morning when she made   
breakfast 'Oh No...' She said to herself.  
  
"Did you find what you needed, Mon? I'm starving" Rachel said.  
  
"I just entered Joey and Chandler's apartment..." Was her answer.  
  
It took Rachel a few minutes until she understood what she meant   
"What?!"  
  
"He is really moving?" Ross asked.  
  
Monica nodded "There are boxes around and well, he IS moving..."  
  
"That's great!" Ross said.  
  
"We are going to go and celebrate..." Monica said.  
  
"Ok, I'll call Phoebe" Ross offered.  
  
"Ok, thanks..."  
  
Ross picked up the phone and dialed Phoebe's number, while he was   
talking to her Monica and Rachel were just staring ahead.  
  
"So, he is really moving..."  
  
Monica nodded "Yeah..."  
  
Once they all arrived to the restaurant, they sat down around a table   
and ordered their food. Monica was trying to avoid looking at Chandler,   
and everyone else was talking and laughing. Everyone expect Monica   
and Rachel were happy about Chandler moving in with Joey.  
  
After they finished eating, they decided to stay there for a while and   
enjoy each others company (which Monica was doing, except for   
Chandler's company). A slow song came on, and people started to go   
towards the small dance floor that the restaurant had.  
  
Chandler looked at Monica and smiled, this was his opportunity.  
  
"Mon?" He said shyly "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Monica looked at him shocked. He wanted to dance... with her... didn't   
he realize she didn't like him?! Everyone was looking at her waiting for   
an answer. She would have said no, but apparently everyone, except   
Rachel, were waiting for a positive answer. She didn't have any other   
way out...  
  
"Ok..." She answered.  
  
Rachel looked at her surprised and Chandler smiled, standing up and   
offering his hand. Monica awkwardly took it and went to the dance floor   
with him.  
  
As the slow song continued to play, Chandler wrapped his arms around   
her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, obviously not   
wanting to, but feeling like she had to. She wanted to keep distance   
from him , but the dance floor was so small and so many people were   
dancing that she had to stay really close to him not to bump into every   
couple there.  
  
After a few minutes of silence between them, Chandler decided to speak   
up.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight" He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Thank you" She said, not even looking at him.  
  
After the song ended, Monica was really relieved, they went back to the   
table and sat down.  
  
Later, Monica and Rachel entered their apartment. They were really   
tired, they had just gotten back from the 'celebration'.  
  
"So, dancing with him, huh?" Rachel asked, all of the sudden.  
  
"Don't even remind me!"  
  
"Why did you say yes?!"  
  
"I didn't want to look like the mean girl who rejected him!"  
  
"Well, he was the idiot who broke up with you because you didn't want   
to have sex with him!"  
  
"I know, but I didn't want it to be obvious to everyone that I don't like   
him. He would have asked why not and I would have to give an   
explanation, I didn't want to"  
  
"Yeah, I understand... but that must have been awkward"  
  
"It was, and we were all so close that I had to stay really really close to   
him... I can't believe I danced with him!"  
  
"I know... I couldn't believe my ears when you said yes"  
  
"I couldn't believe myself!"  
  
Rachel yawned "Well, I'm going to bed"  
  
"Me too, good night"  
  
"Night, Mon"  
  
They both entered their bedrooms at the same time. Monica laid in bed,   
hoping she would fall asleep soon.  
  
Meanwhile, in Joey's and Chandler's apartment, they were sitting on the   
couch talking.  
  
"It was a great night" Joey said.  
  
"Yeah, great friends you have"  
  
"Specially Monica, huh?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Chandler asked, pretending to be clueless.  
  
"Oh, come on, its obvious that you like her, otherwise I doubt you would   
have asked her to dance"  
  
Chandler just laughed.  
  
"You think she likes you back?"  
  
"Phoebe said she does... and she did say yes when I asked her to   
dance"  
  
"Ha!" Joey said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I asked if you thought she liked you BACK and you knew what I mean   
because you like her, so she can like you BACK!"  
  
Chandler laughed. He was really confused "O...K... Well, I'm going to   
bed now, thanks for the offer... you know, the of moving in"  
  
"No problem, see you tomorrow"  
  
"See you" He walked towards his room.  
  
"And, hey, Chandler..."  
  
He turned around "Yeah?"  
  
"I say you go for it" He smiled and winked at him.  
  
Chandler laughed "Ok, Joey, good night"  
  
"Good night, man"  
  
Chandler entered his bed and changed into his pj's. He laid down on his   
bed, staring at the ceiling. So far, so good. Everyone seemed alright   
with what had happened between him and Monica years ago (He didn't   
know no one, but Rachel, knew about that) and Monica seemed alright   
about that too (Boy, was he wrong!). So, he could give it a try and ask   
her out, it wouldn't hurt... or so he thought...  
  
  
To Be Continue...  
  
So, that's the end of part 2. Will have next part up in a week or less, all   
depends in the time school has left for me... next week really busy, 2   
weeks before our class trip (a woo hoo!) Anyway, no one cares about   
that, so, speaking of the fanfic again, please review! Look forward for   
part 3, coming up soon.  
  
http://chan4mon.homestead.com/index.html  
  



End file.
